1. Field of the Technology
The described technology generally relates to a thin film forming apparatus for depositing a thin film on a surface of a structure by generating a deposition source vapor, and in particular, to a thin film forming apparatus for forming patterns and a thin film forming method using the thin film forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A thin film formation process, for example, a deposition process in which a deposition source vapor is formed and then is directed onto the surface of a substrate, is often used.
For patterning a thin film, there is a method in which deposition and patterning is performed at the same time by using a pattern mask during the deposition. In addition, there is a method in which deposition is performed on a surface of a structure to form a thin film and thereafter an unnecessary portion is etched by using plasma etching. The method in which a thin film is patterned by using the plasma etching is preferred due to the simplified deposition process.
When patterning a thin film by the plasma etching, a portion that should not be removed may be etched by a plasma gas and thus an accurate pattern may not be formed. That is, not only an area that should be removed by the plasma gas, but a normal residual area that should be preserved may be also etched. In this case, the quality of a thin film manufactured by using the plasma etching may be degraded, and thus solutions to this problem are needed.